


Everyday I love you

by noironiric



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Retro, Strangers to Lovers, inspired by evily by queen vivi from loona, roller skating, sangcob rises, sanjacobo ftw, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noironiric/pseuds/noironiric
Summary: Jacob trabaja en una pista de patinaje y allí conoce a alguien que hace que tenga la cabeza en las nubes.





	Everyday I love you

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! He necesitado unir a dos de mis grupos favoritos y llevaba rondándome esta idea la cabeza bastante tiempo, así que ¿Por qué no escribirla? Espero que os guste muchísimo y, como siempre digo, los kudos y comentarios son muy de agradecer. 
> 
> Por último, antes de que empecéis a leer, os recomiendo que lo leáis con la canción Everyday I love you de Vivi (LOONA) de fondo, pues me he inspirado en este solo para escribir el fic. 
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!

Esta historia comienza en una pista de patinaje parecida a las que se pusieron de moda allá por los años setenta. Rótulos con luces de neón, patines de cuatro ruedas -unos más nuevos y otros más desgastados por el uso- alineados en las estanterías por tallas y una bola de discoteca en el techo que llenaba de diversos colores el sitio y daba lugar a un espectáculo de luces que fascinaba a todo aquel que allí estuviese. Música siempre sonaba tanto para aquellos que adorasen patinar como para los que tenían poco equilibrio sobre ruedas y preferían más bien bailar o, por el contrario, solo sentarse y disfrutar de la música mientras que veía a los demás danzar. Además, era un lugar perfecto para los amantes de la estética retro, para aquellos que buscasen un espacio donde hacer fotos bonitas y para los que buscasen diversión a un módico precio, por lo que se acabó convirtiendo en el centro de reunión de los jóvenes de Seúl. Y allí trabajaba Jacob, que era solo un joven estudiante de universidad que intentaba ganarse un dinero extra y ahorrar haciendo de dependiente. 

Si bien él no era especialmente bueno en la afición que allí se practicaba, sí que lo era atendiendo a la gente que iba, y disfrutaba infinitamente contemplando a los visitantes deslizándose en sus patines por la pista, especialmente si estos eran sus amigos, que iban con la intención de acompañarle en su turno y aprovecharse de esa ventaja para conseguir un pequeño descuento. Kevin, Changmin, Eric y Sunwoo no eran precisamente tontos, y Jacob en cambio lo suficientemente bondadoso como para aplicárselo. Era divertido ver a las personas pasarlo bien, tropezarse y caerse de mil maneras posibles, aunque no tanto si llegaban a hacerse mucho daño, llorar y, en el caso más extremo, romperse algún hueso. Pero en ínfimas ocasiones pasaron cosas del estilo desde que empezó a trabajar allí, por lo que, con que estuviera pendiente y supiera actuar si una situación así llegaba a producirse, todo iría sobre ruedas. Por lo demás, su único trabajo era entregar a los clientes los patines que mejor les quedasen, así como rodilleras, coderas y muñequeras, cobrar, llevar un registro y, en ocasiones, abrir y cerrar el negocio. Esas tareas no le resultaban tediosas y adoraba pasar rato allí, por lo que se convirtió en un trabajo parcial estupendo para cubrir sus gastos secundarios. Algunos días se le llegaban a hacer más cuesta arriba por la afluencia de gente y su impaciencia, o porque los problemas se le acumulasen, pero otros, principalmente entre semana, solían venir cargados de paz debido a que pocos eran los que iban al lugar porque trabajaban o tenían que estudiar. A Jacob le gustaba ver aquel espacio repleto de muchedumbre, pero prefería la calma por infinitos motivos más. 

Uno de ellos era aquel chico que solía ir todos los miércoles. Su nombre era Sangyeon, y averiguó al cabo de un tiempo que, al igual que él, era un estudiante de universidad con pasión por el patinaje. Lo primero en conocer de este fue un reflejo. Ese día había poca gente, por lo que se permitió distraerse un poco con el ordenador y ponerse los auriculares. Llevaba un rato así cuando vio una mano dar toques en el mostrador, por lo que apagó la música y se quitó los cascos. Lo siguiente que descubrió de él fue su voz, grave y, a su vez, suave. El dueño de esta se había acercado a la recepción para pedir el equipamiento necesario para hacer lo que allí era costumbre mientras que el otro estaba distraído con el aparato. Una vez que se giró, se olvidó de qué era eso en lo que había mostrado tanto interés instantes atrás. Su voz era muy adecuada a su poseedor, y pilló desprevenido al dependiente, porque no se esperaba que fuera tan guapo. Unos rasgos dulces y otros adultos convivían en su cara en perfecta sintonía. Tras haberse perdido en su rostro, tuvo que volver a preguntarle qué era lo que necesitaba, no sin disculparse antes, y cuando obtuvo una respuesta, se apresuró torpemente en atenderlo adecuadamente. Le sonrió y se fue. No pudo quitarle los ojos de encima en toda la tarde, y tenía bastantes excusas para ello, o al menos dos muy importantes: que se había prendado y que era muy grácil patinando. Quiso incluso hacerle una foto o grabar un vídeo, pero sabía que eso no estaba bien, por lo que se limitó a contemplarlo cuando no estaba atendiendo a otras personas. 

Y eso fue lo único que hizo en las primeras tres veces que vino, hablar solo con él de modo estrictamente profesional y observar sus piruetas y su magnífica forma de patinar. Sus amigos, que empezaron a ir tiempo atrás ese mismo día por la simple razón de que las horas de patinaje eran más baratas y había menos gente y, por tanto más posibilidades de que no se tropezasen con alguien, se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, pues era bastante obvio. Unos se burlaban desde el cariño y la confianza de ser amigos, y otros se compadecían de él, pero todos estaban de acuerdo en que lo mejor era que intentara hablarle cuando encontrara la oportunidad. También diferían en la manera en que dirigirse a él, pues unos le decían que se hiciera el interesante y otros, que fuera tal y como él era, una persona dulce y llena de encanto natural. Como no sabía qué camino tomar, decidió dejarse guiar por su corazón y sus nervios provocados por la vergüenza que le producía aquello. 

La primera vez que le habló fue breve, pero muy agradable. Se saludaron tímidamente y Jacob apuntó el nombre de Sangyeon en el registro de alquiler de equipamiento con una sonrisa en los labios que intentaba vender como una de cordialidad. Una vez que lo hizo, le entregó los patines y, antes de que se marchara lo llamó. Titubeó, y entonces pensó que quizás no era lo correcto ligar en jornadas de trabajo, pero no tenía otra opción, por lo que era eso o nada. Y si no veía interés alguno por su parte, se rendiría y se centraría plenamente en lo que le correspondía hacer. Sangyeon, oyendo que el dependiente estaba hablándole de nuevo, se acercó y en voz baja, comida por la timidez, Jacob le dijo que le gustaba mucho como patinaba, y el otro le dio las gracias y le sonrió. Una vez comentó eso, este esperaba que se fuera pero, en cambio, permaneció un rato más hablando con él acerca de lo bonito que era el lugar, y que les agradaba mucho a los dos. Luego un cliente nuevo y se despidieron, pero eso no evitó que se intercambiasen miradas en la distancia, y que en todos esos encuentros, uno de los dos se sonrojara y una risilla saliese de sus labios. Y a lo largo de las semanas esas pequeñas conversaciones fueron evolucionando a unas un poco más extensas siempre y cuando les fuera posible, y eso hizo que sus sentimientos fueran a su vez también a más. Hablaron de cómo acabaron allí, uno por querer ahorrar para sus gastos personales y el otro porque encontraba en el patinaje la evasión que necesitaba en el caos constante que era su vida, de sus gustos en común y de aquello en que diferían. El tiempo volaba estando juntos, y eso hacía que Jacob se preguntase si realmente a eso que hacía se le podía llamar trabajar, pero tampoco es que fuera a quejarse por ello. Sus amigos a veces coincidían cuando estaban juntos, y, cuando se alejaba, se acercaban para bromear y de paso, felicitarle y animarle a que así siguiera. Jacob les reñía y ruborizado les pedía –e incluso les llegaba a implorar- que dejaran de alborotar, ya que, si los pillaba el encargado, se le caería el pelo. Lo único que conseguía con eso es que disminuyeran el volumen de sus voces, pero aumentasen los piques de estos. 

Lo siguiente fue un número de teléfono dado muy curiosamente. Cuando Sangyeon le devolvió los patines y se marchó, se percató de que, entre las cuerdas, había un papelillo con unos números en orden y su nombre al lado. Su reacción fue variada, porque su cara pasó por todas las tonalidades de rojo y, en cambio, una carcajada salió de sus labios. Casi lo pilla su jefe, motivo por el cual tuvo que mantener la compostura. Lo guardó en su agenda y después se puso a trabajar, acordándose de vez en cuando de lo sucedido momentos atrás y haciendo que volviese esa sensación de vergonzosa felicidad tan común cuando una persona se sentía atraída por otra hasta el punto del enamoramiento. Se debatió acerca de si contactarle, pero viendo que era Sangyeon quien se lo había dejado y no al revés, optó por hacerlo. Y fue un craso error, porque las conversaciones se hicieron infinitas y Jacob no se cansaba nunca de ellas. No quería hacerse ilusiones, pues quizás lo quisiera únicamente como a un amigo –al fin y al cabo, solo se conocían gracias a aquel lugar, por lo que era comprensible que él lo tuviera como a un conocido-, pero también era cierto que intentar impedir las emociones que sentía le parecía contraproducente e innecesario, y, mientras que no fuera especialmente obvio hasta el punto de incomodar, podría vivir con ellas. Lo único que deseaba era no complicarse la vida con amores imposibles o no correspondidos, así que prefería tomárselo con filosofía y dejarse llevar por lo que el destino decidiera para él. 

Llegaron a un punto en el que la confianza fue a más, así como la atracción. Las conversaciones diarias, las muestras de aprecio continuas y el afecto con que se trataban los hacía ver como si fueran una pareja y, aunque les diera corte que sus colegas bromearan sobre ello, no paraban porque les agradaba ser así. En el otro había encontrado no solo a una persona atractiva que era digna de admirar por su gracia patinando, sino a un amigo que hacía chistes malos, a un hombre con una risa estruendosa y comentarios absurdos que lo alegraban por muy mal que estuviera, alguien que cuando estaba pasando por un bache, le dejaba llorar en su hombro, lo escuchaba y lo aconsejaba, y un chico que flirteaba con él y, acto seguido, le chinchaba. No podía negarlo, todo ese flirteo le hacía muy feliz. Ya no eran siquiera cautos, sino que muchas veces le dejaban caer al otro la verdad. Y si el cariño con el que Sangyeon empezó a hablarle tan a menudo o el hecho de que le quitase los ojos de encima rápidamente cuando el otro lo pillaba observándole por un buen rato no le resultaban señales lo suficientemente notorias de sus sentimientos, que comenzara a ir más de lo que solía con la excusa de patinar para permanecer por un buen rato con la única y simple intención de charlar con él siempre y cuando no tuviera nadie a quien atender y preguntarle con regularidad que si tenía planes –aunque no pudieran llevarlos a cabo tan a menudo como quisieran por falta de tiempo entre el trabajo y los estudios- sí que lo fue, al menos para sus amigos. Tampoco es que Jacob fuera muy discreto, menos cuando se quedaba embobado mirándole, por lo que él también quería creer que todas esas cosas las hacía con una intención que fuera más allá de la amistad, por muy bueno que fuera el sitio para patinar y lo mucho que les gustase a ambos, pero tampoco podía afirmarlo: el amor para él era una ruleta y no era capaz de adivinar cómo seguiría después de tantas vueltas, solo que aún no había empezado a girar y, a su vez, él ya estaba mareado por tanta preocupación, hasta el punto de sentirse idiota por ello. No obstante, también se paró a reflexionar sobre ello y se dio cuenta de que, si seguía con esa negatividad, no llegaría a ningún lado. Estaba bien ser precavido, pero no guiarse exclusivamente por el pesimismo, y menos cuando aquello le trasmitía tan buenas vibraciones y le hacía sentirse bien, aunque no fuera nada sencillo lidiar con las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago. También sabía que, si dejaba escapar esa oportunidad, se arrepentiría, porque no había día en que no pensara en él y sería muy doloroso. Además, no eran muchas las ocasiones de encontrar a alguien como él, por lo que debía atesorarlo. Así que, por eso mismo, fue él el que dio el siguiente paso. 

Aprovechando un día en que el encargado no estaba por allí y lo dejaron al mando de todo, decidió no ser el empleado ideal por unas horas y beneficiarse de la ventaja que le suponía ser el único dependiente allí. Para llevar a cabo su plan contó con la ayuda de sus amigos, que, sintiéndose en deuda por todas las veces en que Jacob había estado para ellos siempre y cuando lo necesitaran, quisieron devolverle el favor sustituyéndole, ya que, de tanto verlo en su puesto, se habían quedado con la copla de sus tareas, y, además, contaban con la suerte de que hubo pocas visitas, por lo que esperaban conseguir el propósito que tenían en mente. Para cuando Sangyeon llegó, sus amigos estaban ya situados en el mostrador y el empleado sentado en unos bancos poniéndose los patines. También encontró al llegar al sitio en el que este se encontraba otro par que resultaron ser de su talla, y entonces le fue aclarado que eran para alguien especial y se sonrieron. Se hizo un hueco en el banco e imitó las acciones de Jacob, quien le aclaró que no sabía patinar en condiciones y que necesitaría ayuda. Una risa llena de complicidad, unas manos en contacto y sus pies sobre ruedas deslizándose por una pista, así fue como empezaron. Con tropezones, carcajadas y abrazos para no perder el equilibrio. Con instrucciones acerca de cómo debía moverse para tener soltura, con brazos que se rodeaban, miradas conectadas y sonrojos imprevistos. Cuando ya se hartaron de dar vueltas, se fueron a los bancos de nuevo a quitarse los patines. Mientras Jacob hablaba, Sangyeon permanecía en silencio, pues estaba entretenido contemplándole. No le era posible quitarle los ojos de encima y, cuando el otro levantó la cabeza, se lo encontró observándole. Un rubor acudió a sus mejillas, se rió y le preguntó cuál era el motivo de aquello. El otro dijo que tenía algo en la cara. Entonces, extendió la mano y atrajo su rostro hacia sí. Jacob era consciente de que no tenía nada, pero no era como si todo aquello le molestara. Un leve roce de labios se produjo, que no vieron porque cerraron los ojos, aunque sí percibieron por completo. A este le siguió otro un poco más largo y unas palabras que proponían irse de allí. Le pidió que esperase un instante, dejó los patines en el mostrador y, antes de que pudiese decir nada, sus amigos le contestaron que no se preocupase y disfrutara. Regreso al sitio en que había dejado al otro, lo tomó de la mano y se fueron corriendo. Era el momento de que tuvieran una cita en condiciones, y la iban a tener. Ya luego verían qué hacer después sobre la marcha.


End file.
